


【辫林】饕餮

by innocent0714



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【辫林】饕餮

他们是彼此的奇珍佳肴。

一.怎么在一起的  
郭麒麟代表郭氏，出席一个冠名的小型颁奖会，左顾右盼之际，却偏偏被一个人吸引了全部视线。  
彼时那人是颇具人气的明星，本本分分的坐在那里，一张艳丽到带点压迫的侧脸，就随着他的面部表情变化，在斑斓的舞台灯光中浮浮沉沉。他穿着正经的西服，却因为美好的曲线平生出几分隐晦的撩人，不轻不重却恰好能动人。  
郭麒麟感觉心弦被猛烈拨动着，眼神不自觉往他那边瞟，惊叹心动着又转头对助理啧啧感叹。  
这脸太祸害人了，不收了得伤多少人的心啊。  
后来送花送钱送资源，什么二世祖的追求方法都做过了，级别到了他闹着张云雷能放下身段好言好语哄很久的程度，郭麒麟觉得自己马上就要告别单身了，就差那么最后一层窗户纸。  
捅破是因为所谓的偷亲事件。  
那天张云雷做了一场小手术，郭麒麟着急忙慌的捧了一大束花去看他，进了病房却发现张云雷还沉睡着，估计是麻醉的药效还没过去，给他打电话的神助攻经纪人，说是拍戏的时候摔倒小腿了。  
干嘛那么拼命啊。郭麒麟把花放下吹了吹他带了点伤痕的眉骨。  
他看到张云雷的时候，一种类似于饥饿的欲望一点点在腹腔中蔓延，食指大动，恨不得立刻就能大快朵颐。

于是他把左手按在小舅舅的枕头边，看他的脸微微向自己偏，嘴也因为挤压张开了一点。他撑着去继续亲吻，理所当然的含住了对方的舌尖，他亲吻的越来越深，越来越动情，像童年时代老爸买回来潮州卤水鸭，细腻滑嫩，汁水充足，带着肉欲的芳香汪汪亮着，引诱他多吃多尝。

哪知正好这时，张云雷睁开了眼，郭麒麟看着那双似笑非笑的眼眸愣了，起身就要往门外跑，却被人拽住了。  
“拔吊无情？”  
“去你的吧！”  
郭麒麟羞愤至极，成了开了瓢的西瓜，任人宰割也不忘转头反驳。  
“我就是喜欢你怎么了？”二世祖的霸气终于上了来。  
“喜欢就能亲了？”  
“对！怎么样？”  
“那快过来让我亲死你，我也喜欢你喜欢的不得了。”

好8。总之无良大明星和辣鸡富二代就这么在一起了。

二.如何度过久别重逢  
等张云雷回到郭麒麟的房子的时候，已经是黄昏了。他推开门轻轻走进卧室，黄昏摇摇欲坠的夕阳，正打在那人的脸上，增加了一份艳色。郭麒麟正窝在床上浅眠，小小的一团，好像怎么长大，都是柔软的少年模样，回来的时候他应该是累极了，只蹬掉了裤子，连领带也没有去，领带边被无意识抓在手里，皱巴巴的，像受了什么凌辱。  
他走到他的床边，郭麒麟即刻就醒了，再看见是张云雷那一刻，警觉的兔子才垂下耳朵，笑着张手去索求拥抱。  
“约大明星一次可真不容易。”  
“钱给少了，”张云雷言简意赅，手自然托住对方的臀瓣：“所以你得配合点。”

——所以这到底是什么配合法？  
“张小辫儿!你不能吃我的喝我的还嫖我的啊!” 郭麒麟觉得自己这个金主亏大了，狠狠出声，无奈后穴正被某些难以启齿的器物塞满，微弱的电流声刺痛着郭麒麟脆弱的神经，他感觉自己正被看不到的魔力掌控着，无法逃脱，甚至连拒绝也不能。

张云雷闻言不置可否，坐到他的身侧，干脆利落的”啵“的一声拔出来了那湿淋淋粘腻腻的玩意。然后脱去仅剩的内衣，骑到了郭麒麟身上。  
细白的长指把玩着那个无辜的黑色领带。  
黑丝，射上白液一定很好看。把郭麒麟翻过来跪在床单上，俯下身双手缓缓与他的手指交缠。

“我早就涨价了。不如就让少爷您来献身来当补个差价吧。”

话语间肉刃一寸寸劈开好似烂透水果般，靡软多汁的内穴，那种情况就好比，你是杏子我是梨，都熟透了从枝头落下来，同时砸在了地上砸在了一起，肉和汁都密不可分的粘在一起，那般酣畅淋漓，令人沉醉，便是在这夏日一同如此拥抱着死去也是美好的。  
领带被扎在了郭麒麟的顶端，他没心思看那黑如曜石的丝织物是否已经变得一塌糊涂，被干的糊糊涂涂犹如在做梦一般，仿佛拨开着重重叠叠的云雾，就能到达极乐的彼端。

然而他不能。领带扎的不紧也不松，刚好能让他处于虽能射精却无法高潮的状态。张云雷的下巴磕在肩头，整个人被环在他的身体里，往这个角度看过去的侧脸，宛然初见惊鸿的模样。  
太心动了，连浓重染着烈火的呼吸也是治愈此生的良药，因而郭麒麟憋着，不去扯掉领带，甘愿与自己的爱人去共赴沉沦一次。

一股精液被完全纳入后，郭麒麟才扯了领带经历甚至牵扯了灵魂的颤栗，便躺在床上，看张云雷拿着领带凑过来，又好好的把它扎在自己脖子上。

他几乎要被这种幼稚行为逗笑了。

“林林好乖啊。”他捏着小孩的鼻子，笑的得意而满足。

只为你。郭麒麟累的不想说话，在心里默默地想。

三.做错事了怎么办  
被张云雷的低气压弄得不敢说话的郭麒麟，蹲在床边努力装成蘑菇。  
“我错了我错了。”郭麒麟委屈巴巴的道歉。  
他遇到张云雷之前的时候本来就是放纵的性子，今天带着张云雷跟一群男女朋友聚着，一时嘴甜心热该说的不该说的荤的素的话都往外冒，张云雷在一边越听越离谱，越听越气，终于在自己爆炸之前拉了郭麒麟回家，本来迷糊着的小林，出了门一吹冷风瞬间清醒，拽着那人的衣角压低声音撒娇撒了一路，也不见什么回应。

其实张云雷到了家气早就消了大半。但是就是恶趣味的喜欢看郭麒麟又软又温顺的样子。  
“我要看林林打炮。”  
“啊？”郭麒麟惊讶的抬起头，大眼睛一眨一眨的。  
张云雷趋近他，又认真的说：“我想看你在我面前，打炮。”

郭麒麟被端端正正摆在皮质沙发上，一丝不挂，宛如璞玉。肌肤与滑凉的沙发表面蹭着，有种微妙的羞耻感。张云雷正托着脸坐在对面不远的地方，眼神赤裸裸的射过来，几乎是一种实体的压迫。

郭麒麟还来不及思考，自己一个天不怕地不怕的富二代怎么就遇上张云雷这个操蛋货，便被催促着，握上了自己的下身，他低下头，看见自己全身几乎都红透了，他的指尖轻轻抚慰着自己那玩意上的脉络，眼睁睁看它慢慢的直立起来。  
——张云雷或许看的更清楚。

他咬咬牙，仰起头靠在沙发扶手上，快速撸动了起来。喘息是忍不了的，不自觉地弓起腰也是忍不了的，这一切都落在了那边看似平静的张云雷眼里。  
此时的林林，他略屈的腰身，微涨的嘴唇之间的热气，搭在沙发上的小腿，此时的林林，胜得过最名贵的海鲜，鲜活的有力的，他的每个细胞都叫嚣着要吃掉面前这盘珍馐。  
郭麒麟无暇顾及那么多，在他人注视下自读羞耻使他很快泄了出来，原以为能得到休息的他却感觉那个敏感的部位又被握住，密密匝匝的亲吻落下来。  
“林林，再来一次吧。这次我来帮你。”


End file.
